1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for which a plurality of independently detachable media housing units for housing media fed for recording are provided on a device main unit.
2. Background Technology
In Patent Document 1, for example, disclosed is a system equipped with two levels of feed trays (feed cassettes), upper and lower, that are independently detachable and supply paper to this kind of recording device. The media feed direction length of the upper side first tray (first media housing unit) is shorter than that of the lower side second tray (second media housing unit), and this first tray moves automatically between the pick position (position at which feeding is possible) and the loading position (removal position). In more detail, this system is equipped with a first tray for holding a first supply source of paper, a first mechanism for sending paper from the first tray to the device by a shaft rotating in a first direction, and a second mechanism for moving the first tray from the pick position to the loading position by a shaft rotating in a second direction.
With this type of device, when the upper layer first media housing unit is at the inward position (feed position) of the device main unit, the user cannot remove the first media housing unit, or removal is difficult. However, with the system noted above, when the first tray is empty, or photographic printing has ended, the constitution is such that a driver automatically returns the first tray from the pick position to the loading position. Because of this, when the first media housing unit becomes empty, and when photographic printing has ended, the user is able to remove the first media housing unit relatively easily.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-330105 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.